Gilmore Girls -Lorelai & Luke (The boat trip -The Children -The Movie)
by 6Prism
Summary: The Gilmore Girls is one of those shows that you can watch over and over and still find something new in it. The writers are so Talented and knowledgeable with a lot of subtle humour. The actors are so good, that they bring the beautiful scripts to life especially L.G.'s Lorelai. The end of the series was a let down to fans like me. This is my contribution to GG hope you like it.
Gilmore Girls – Lorelai and Luke –the movie –the boat trip –the children –the mix-up – the Hospital

Lorelai comes down the stairs, she has just put the kids to bed, she looks at her watch and she thinks to herself, 'It's too early to call Rory. Sookie should be here any moment for our mushie movie night.' They have been planning it for weeks. She decides to watch a bit of TV while she waits for Sookie, as she sits down she sees the wedding album on the coffee table, the one she had been looking through with her daughter Leah. Leah never gets tired of going through the album and listening to the story of her parents' wedding day.

She starts to pick up the album to put it back in its usual place on the shelf. Memories of the day her life changed for the better, started flooding back, she puts the wedding album on her lap as she starts to fondly reminisce about the days and weeks that led to the wedding day.

She starts recalling her thoughts and conversation she had with Rory, about seven years ago, as she drove Rory to the airport so she could catch the plane that would start her, on the journey that she had been dreaming of, ever since she was a little girl. Reporting on world events as they happened. But for now, she was just going to be a reporter on the "Obama campaign bus."

Rory's journey had started. She thought to herself but hers was still up in the air.

Last night might be the beginning of something with Luke but she wasn't sure.

She recalls the conversation she had with Rory as she drove her to the airport. 'As you've gathered.' She started 'I'm back with Luke'

'Mom, that's great news, I'm so happy'

'Well! I think we're back together. By him throwing the graduation-going away party and making the tent…, it showed me how much he cares for us. When Sookie told me, I went over to say thanks but when I saw him and he saw me, all the barriers between us broke down and we kissed.' Lorelai went on, now, with a searching look on her face. 'After we kissed we came back to the party. On the way back to the party he gave me this.' Indicating the necklace around her neck.

'With all the activities at the party and all the cleaning up afterwards, we didn't have time to talk and we still haven't. But all the indication points to us being back together.'

'Mom,' said Rory. 'He opened the diner early and he was happy and accommodating. Doesn't that mean it's going to be alright, between you two. Very nice necklace, by the way. Matches your eyes'

'Thank you. Rory.' And then she added. 'Mm, he would have opened the diner for you anyway. You know he loves you like a daughter'

'I Know mom and I love him too. Dad is dad and I love him but Luke has always been there for me, protecting me, us, believing and supporting me, us. He's always been there for us, no matter what, even when you weren't together. I know he doesn't say much but I don't need words, to know he cares. I'm so happy that you two are finally back together'.

'Let's not jump to conclusions. Maybe, to him, it was just a kiss. I …, we are probably reading too much into it'.

'I'm sure it's the real thing, mom. I see how he looks at you. And 'I always love you' Karaoke serenade a few night ago spoke volumes about what you feel for him. When you tell Sookie about this, she'll be over the moon, you know she's being waiting for years for this.'

'Yes, she will be. She knew how I felt about Luke long before I finally stopped denying my feelings for him. You're right I should stop doubting, there was a definite vibe.'

'Mom, a word of advice, so don't take this the wrong way. But if you have any concerns about you and Luke, talk it out with him. Don't just give him ultimatum and run off.' Rory pause for a rebuttal but when none came she asked 'When are you going to see him?'

Lorelai looked at her daughter, wanting to say something but she knew Rory was right. April had been the wedge that Luke had put between them and their relationship but she, Lorelai, had demolished the relationship. Not April not even Luke, I should have talked to him, make him understand what I was going through, not run. I know better now, with a person like Luke, he doesn't like to talk or show his feelings or anxieties or sees what other people are going through unless they tell him. With Luke, you have to force communication with him, to work the problem out, yours and his. If you want that relationship with him to work.

She decided not dwell on the past. It was time to move forward, and answer Rory.

'After I see you off, I'll go back to Luke's, and we can talk about what happened last night. Find out where we stand or not stand.'

'Mom, everything is going to be fine. I wish, that you both stop playing games, he's always loved you and you him. I was a bit sad to leave you alone, but now that I know Luke's back in your life "am very happy" it's a weight of my shoulders.

'Thanks, I love you too.'

'You know what I mean. I know you'll be in good hands and very happy.'

'Hope your right.'

'After Taylor's speech last night, should I call Star Hollow, mommy?'

'He sure has a way with words.'

After she had seen Rory off, she drove to Luke's. All the while, she wandered, were the feelings stirring in her, mutual, were they stirring in Luke's as well? He did arrange the farewell party, and he did kiss me, and he did give me a necklace, and he did open the diner early, but has he gotten passed the turmoil and happenings of the past year or is he just being a good friend like in the olden days. But even in the olden days there was more 'unspoken' more than just friendship. Did he just kiss me in a moment of weakness? Did he open the diner because he's just a good friend now? Or more?' All these questions kept nagging at her as she drove to Luke's diner, they kept twirling through her head. Over, and over again.

She stepped into the dinner and went straight to the counter. Luke smiles and pours her a cup of coffee.

'Was Rory alright? Did the plane leave on time?'

'Yes, to both questions.'

'And you. Are you alright?'

'Yes and no, I knew this day would come but it came so soon, I haven't fully registered it. It will take me a while to let it all sink in and adjust to not having her close by, but it's not as if we.., we, ..., we'll Skype and call each other all the time, I'll miss and worry about her, she's still my baby'

She was thoughtful for a while.

'I know.' Said Luke, with a thoughtful look on his own face.

'She'll visit whenever her work schedule allows it'.

Lorelai started but before she could bring up last night's kiss she noticed Luke starting to walk toward the stairs and jerked his head for her to follow him upstairs. Without a second thought she did. A few onlookers look on and smiled.

Once upstairs they both kissed and kissed and kissed. All her doubts dissipated, and then Luke gently takes her by the shoulders and pulls her away. She was stunned, a million thoughts ran through her mind, in that one second, that it took Luke to start speaking.

'Lorelai, I know this might be too soon, if you say "no" that's alright. I've been busy so I haven't had time to cancel all the bookings that I had made for the boat trip with April. Frankly, I was considering going by myself. So I was thinking why don't we, us two, go. I know you had planned to go away with Rory. I don't know what your plans are now. What do you say?'

Lorelai, doesn't answer straight away. She's too elated what a wonderful idea. She start's to organizing a few things and ….

A deflated Luke starts to speak 'Sorry, I know it's to soo..'

'No, no!.. No! Luke, I would love to go. I haven't cancelled my holidays. When Rory couldn't make it, I told them at the Inn that I would still go on holidays would only drop in a few days a week. That I would be available if there was any major calamity, since I was going to be around here anyway and was just going chill out, do some of the things I being meaning to do and basically get use to not having Rory around all the time and close by.

Now that I not going to be here I was just reorganising everything in my head… I will love to go on the trip with you, but I really don't want to spend too much time on the boat sailing. You know? The Titanic? We can do a bit of sailing, then, hotel, then more sailing, hotel…'

'Whatever, you like.' Said Luke with a smile that lit up his face.

Lorelai kisses Luke, all her worries had been for nothing. Rory was right, her little girl would be thrilled. Thinking of Rory brought a feeling of loss. She came back to the here and now.

'I would love to go on a boat trip with you, Luke. How soon? How soon do you want to leave?'

'Great, ah…great, I'll get some provisions and what not. I'll get Caesar organised with the Diner and ordering…. He already knows what to do in any case. Umm.' He said as he worked out the time required to get everything done, before leaving. 'We can leave, the day after tomorrow. Will that be good for you?'

Lorelai 'Sounds, good to me. I'll make arrangements and start packing.'

Although they both wanted to let this moment go on a bit longer, they both knew that they had lots to do before the sailing trip.

'Well! We better get start.' stated Luke.

They both went back downstairs to the diner, a quick goodbye kiss and Lorelai left to get her affairs in order before the trip.

On her way out she spied Babette and Miss Patty, grinning at her, she waved and smiled at them as she continued to the front door. Thinking to herself. 'Somebody must have rung them, about Luke and me and they couldn't get here, fast enough.' As she closed the door behind her, she spied Babette and Miss Patty getting ready to pounce on a grinning Luke. 'Poor, Luke.' She thought. 'But I better start concentrating on what to do, what to do first. Can this be really happening?' she was walking on air as she got into her jeep and drove to Dragon Inn.

When she got to the Dragons Inn she went straight to the kitchen. She had to tell her best friend, Sookie, the good news about her and Luke and the bad news that she wasn't going to be around to help out, as they had planned. She'll need to get her part time replacement back as a full time replacement.

'Sookie! I'm sorry, but I'll have to cancel all our plans. I have to arran….'

'What's wrong? Is something wrong?' a worried Sookie asked. 'the gossip hasn't reached her yet.' Lorelai thought and then with a smile from ear to ear said. 'No, everything, is right. Better then right. Perfect. I'm going on a boat trip with Luke '

Before Lorelai could say any more. Sookie grabbed Lorelai's arms and started jumping with joy 'You back together. Oh that's great. I always knew that you two were meant for one another'.

Once they stopped jumping and settled down. Lorelai started. 'I'll have to call Rory and tell her, the good news. Although she already believes it's all going to be alright between Luke and me. Her plane should have landed by now and then I'll have to call my parents. No! I'll go there and tell them, then I'll need to arran…'

Sookie grabbed both her arms gently.

'Slow down sweetie. Take a deep breath and tell me all about it. You can spare a bit of time. Tell me all the details? Was it romantic? Did you, you Know…' 'No! No time, Soukie. I just rushed from the airport to Luke's to here in the last hour or so.' Twenty minutes later after having told Sookie everything that happened starting with the kiss last night, Lorelai called Rory.

'I'm glad. All those worries were for nothing. Listen mom, I'm a bit busy at the moment. Call me tonight and tell me all about it, are you going to tell grandma and grandpa?'

'Of course, I'm going over there just after lunch.'

'You can tell me all about that as well when you call, better still I'll call you. Sometime after dinner when I know I'm free to hear all the sordid detail.'

''Kay honey. Speak to you tonight. You know, I'm dreading going over and telling my parents.'

'I think you'll survive. Bye mom.'

That night at Lorelai's house, between touching and kissing, Lorelai and Luke talked about their coming trip, talked about their day and about their progress in getting everything ready for the trip,. They were having a hard time keeping their hands off one another until after Rory's phone call. After all they didn't want to be caught at the wrong time, a time where talking would be the last thing on their minds.

As promised after dinner Rory called. 'Hi Rory, how was your first day?'

'Good, nothing out of the normal. Now let's talk about you. You have to tell me everything but before that. How did grandma and grandpa take the news?'

'It went well. Very, well actually. Even before I told them that the "surprised party" and organizing it was Luke's doing. When they heard that he had planned it all, they were even more impressed. I thought, I was in an alternate universe in a Twilight Zone episode. I think they finally accept that it's better to see me happy rather than doing the right thing by their standards. Now, about my day.' While she winked at Luke. 'it's….'

Sookie arrives

The knock on the door brought her back from her reverie about her conversation with Rory that first night. She knew it would be Sookie. She was coming over for a women only movie night, she's was staying over and go back home tomorrow morning before her kids got up.

She opened the door. 'Hi Sookie. Ready for a mushie movie night?'

'I brought the food.'

'How's Jackson.'

'He should be putting the kids to bed about now. I see you, already have.'

'Yes, I have. I've tired them out, then read them a bedtime story...' She looks at her watch.

'I'll just give Rory a call then Luke and then we're all set to start'

While Sookie takes, the food to the kitchen and Lorelai picks up the phone and calls Rory.

'Is my first pancake ready to tell me the big news'

'Mom. I told you I'll tell you in person when we visit next weekend'

'Why don't you come over, now? It's movie night'

'Did Luke finally decide to go fishing and camping?'

'He did, I'm going to call him, just after we finish. Sookie is here, we're going to watch sappy movies, and eat and cry and laugh. Not too loud, we don't want to wake up the kids'

'Save some movies for us next weekend, say hi to Sookie from me, how are the kids? I bet, they were disappointed they couldn't go camping with their daddy'

'Yes, he told them next time. I got them involved in other things. Playing, telling them stories and allowed them to eat their favourite food 'Pizza'. They went to bed contented and very tired. How's the New York Times? and Jess?'

'The New York Times was fine when I left this evening, I just started my two week break and Jess should be back soon his plane landed a while ago. He was signing books in LA'

'You sound so happy, hun.'

'I am mom. With me always travelling around for stories I don't get to call any place home for too long so home is wherever Jess and me are. Jess being a writer, allows him to come with me most of the time so we don't care where we go as long as we're together. I'm lucky to have Jess in my life.'

'Give me a hint of what to expect, next week.'

'All I can say is, I'm happy about it, you'll have to wait until next week. Love you mom'

As Lorelai talked to Rory, Sookie was watching the TV. The TV was on the news channel, it was still reporting about the escaped prisoners ' … only one of three prisoners that escaped custody while on route to New York state prison has been recapture. The other two are still on the loose… Just in, a major accident on Litchfield Turnpike Bridge has brought the traffic to a standstill. The police, fire brigade, and ambulance are at the scene. Our eye in the sky has just arrived on the scene (the TV screen showed a truck and a petrol tanker engulfed in flames with firefighters trying to put out the fire and the police keeping the traffic back). The reporter was saying. 'My sources told me that it will be several hours, after the fire has been put out, before they can figure out what happened. The traffic is being re-routed by the police. I would suggest all drivers to avoid this stretch of road at least until tomorrow morning. As you can see the tanker driver is being checked out by the paramedics. No news about the truck driver, as yet. Sookie was half listening to the news, as her eyes happened to spot the wedding album on the coffee table. She started reminiscing about Lorelai and Luke's wedding. How she, with the help of Emily and Rory got to organize it from scratch. She remembered when Lorelai called her with the good news, confided in her 'the holiday and everything is going so great. I don't want to cut it short. We want to get married as soon as possible when we get back. So …'

'I could organize everything for you' she had said.

'Are you sure?' Lorelai asked.

'What's a best friend for.'

A very happy Lorelai went on and asked a very happy Sookie to plan the wedding and to involve Emily and Rory.

'You know what I like, and how I like the ceremony and reception. If you aren't sure about something run it past Rory, under no circumstance let my mother take over.'

Sookie was not overwhelmed, with the task as she normally would be. She knew full well, that in the end Lorelai would be making her own final changes to the wedding ceremony, adding a touch here, removing something there. In addition, Emily was a great organizer although she would have to keep her grounded.

The ceremony would have to be what Lorelai would want and not the other way around. Between her and Rory, they had kept Emily in check, most of the time.

They had planned to have it nearly two weeks after Lorelai and Luke came back from their holidays. Leaving plenty of time for Lorelai to make any changes she wanted.

Knowing, full well that Lorelai would make changes.

So she hadn't been her panicky self, all was going smooth until Taylor informed her that due to some urgent replacement pipework through the park, the wedding had to be brought forward to the weekend just after Luke and Lorelai returned from their pre-wedding "honeymoon".

So the wedding ceremony went ahead mostly as she and Emily and Rory had planned, Lorelai didn't change much. Not only because there wasn't much time before the wedding day but also because as Lorelai had said "you guys did such a good job planning everything that the ceremony will be perfect the way it is".'

Lorelai finishes her call to Rory, she turns to Sookie and tells her 'Rory says 'hi', I'll just give Luke a quick call'

She pressed the speed dial and waited 'He forgot to turn the phone on. It just went to messages. No use leaving a message, he doesn't believe in checking them.' Imitating Luke's voice. 'If they really want to talk to me, then they can ring again.'

'Men! Let them out of your sight and they forget what's important. He probably liked the place so much that he started fishing and forgot everything. What fish, can you get at night where he went?'

'Fish, that can't sleep. You probably right Sookie. I'll give him a call later. He'll realize I haven't called, he'll see the phone is switch off and will turn it on and wait for me to call. He won't call, he doesn't want to wake up the kids or get me at a busy time'

Lorelai noticed that Sookie was holding her wedding book in her hands.

Sookie sighed. 'Gee, it was a beautiful wedding, even though we had only a short time to plan it, but with our connection and Emily's it all went so smoothly, the park , the gazebo, the weather, it was all so magical'

'Yes Sookie. It was a magical wedding, my dream wedding and I owe it mainly to my best friend. Thank you.'

'I wasn't couching for a compliment'

'I didn't say it because I thought you asked, I said it because it's true.'

'oh, sweetie. I couldn't do any less for my best friend.'

They both smiled, remembering the wedding.

'Remember when I rang, all in a panic because the wedding had to be brought forward and I said we won't have a lot of time to find a wedding dress. And you said'

'Don't worry Sookie. I know you have everything ready. It will just be a week earlier, if something's can't be brought forward well then, we'll just have to do without it'

'And I said "but what about the dress? And you said".'

'Yes I remember, "I got the dress from when I was engaged to Luke the first time".'

'And I said, "but you threw out all of the stuff when you broke up, you didn't want to be reminded of Luke".'

"It was just a symbolism, I throughout everything I could throw out. But I couldn't throw out the dress, it was so perfect. I packed it away in a box and put it in the back of the garage. Let's face it, if I threw out everything that reminded me of Luke. I would need to sell my house, the Inn and leave town and get my memory blanked out.'

Lorelai exhale noisily. 'Between you and the kids, the night has become, "Lorelai! This is your life". I'll get some drinks, so we can start our "movie night". Otherwise at this rate we won't even get through one movie let alone three.'

'You have to admit' Sookie replied. 'It's fun to reminisce. But you're right sweetie this is our night to watch mushie movies and to cry, tears of sadness, happiness and anything in between.'

Lorelai leaves to get some drinks, while in the kitchen Rory's bedroom door is open, she spots the cot.

Just then Sookie walks into the kitchen and looks where Lorelai is gazing. 'David's cot'

'We should move it into the garage. David doesn't use it much, now.'

'Oonnn, with movie night.' Said Sookie.

'Right, I'll get beers' said Lorelai.

'But.' said Sookie.

'But, what'

'We are in reminiscing mood, we have plenty of time. Who knows how long, before the next time we can just veg out?'

'And?'

'Well, you never told me the full story about the boat trip.'

Lorelai sighed conceded. 'I guess we can make tonight whatever we like and talk about whatever we want'

They brought the food and drinks into the living room and sat on the couch.

'Don't leave out any detail.' Ordered Sookie.

Lorelai started 'Luke had planned to take April on a trip that included a lot of sailing and sometime booking in to a motel for a night every few days. With me it was changed to a few hours of sailing along the coast of Maine then stopping at the marinas along the way and staying at motels most of the time. So, the boat trip was going great. We had spent it sightseeing, eating, drinking, laughing and making love.' She stopped there to compose her thought before she went on.

'The second week into the trip, we were back on the boat sailing up the coast. It was mid-morning when we came by this beautiful cove, the ocean was calm, there was just a light breeze so we decided to anchor the boat and just relax there for a few hours. We weren't too far from land, so we could admire the coastline on one side and the vast expense of ocean on the other. We were enjoying each other's company and a few beers.

I know it was too early in the day for beers but the view, the location, calmness of the ocean and the warmth of sun lent itself to a beer. We were just loving the moment and laughing and joking and sharing and having some quite moments as well.

'I had been looking at the glorious shoreline when I glance over at Luke, he was facing out to sea and seemed to be deep in thought about something. Before I could ask him what was on his mind, he turned to me with a serious look on his face. I got worried, were there sharks around the boat? Had we, forgotten something? Had he, forgotten to do something? For a second I was lost for words. I know Sookie, Hard to believe?'

Lorelai said with a smile. She continued 'Before I could ask anything,

'Lorelai.' He said with determined look on his face.

'The first day you came into the diner and you pestered me for coffee, when I refused to drop everything and serve you, you started pestering me about my birthday, which was for the horoscope. Right there I felt a connection with you, not a lover's connection but a soul-mate, friend connection, if there's such a thing. Here was this beautiful woman with her funny way of doing thing. She brought a breath of fresh air in my mediocre life.'

I smiled, waved a hand between the two of us and said 'We clicked. Yes. Me and You, we clicked.'

Luke smiled. 'Through the years.' He continued. 'We became friends, very good friends, we looked after for one another. Your friendship and Rory's lit up my life. But as friend I was sad for you as I watched you go from one date to another. As time went on, I started resenting those men not only because they made you sad, but also because I started to be jealous. Jealous that, they were taking my friend's attention away from me.'

Lorelai stopped talking for a while. Sookie didn't interrupt she knew that Lorelai would continue when she was ready. Lorelai was recalling the boat trip, the emotion, the words, the feel, and the sounds as if it was yesterday. In her head she was recalling, every little details of that enchanted trip that changed her life. It was, that illusive missing piece that she had always craved for, but had never known what it was or if it was real she just felt that things were not as good as they should be. Now she knew! It was a life with a soul mate, a life that made everything she did, more fulfilling. It was a life with Luke.

After a briefest of time she continued her narration of her boat trip. The narration to Sookie, was a shorter filtered version.

She started. 'Luke was saying. 'Even though I knew we could never be anything more than friends. I never thought of you in any other way, you belonged to a different society. You were a person of the world. At the times that I wanted more, I stopped myself from having those feelings. I thought, that whenever you look at me, you saw a friend, never anything more. A person who was happy owning and working in a diner and happy living in a small town.'

He took a sip of beer and went on 'The day you showed me around the finished Dragonfly Inn, and told me how you bombed out again from another relationship and how hard it was to find someone. I decided then and there that maybe I could be the one for a short while' He looked at me, with a pensive look on his face probably thinking whether he should go on. I said nothing I wanted to know how he felt about me now and then. He must have decided to bare it all. He took another sip of beer and went on.

'I want to be open with you about my feelings and I feel I owe it to you. First since I met you I have loved to be your friend and then I loved you as a lover, I will always love you even if we're not together, if you remember nothing else, always remember that "I will always love you no matter what". Even when I forget to say it or when I cannot say it. Just remember, "you to me are everything.".'

Lorelai's eyes watered as she relieved the emotions of that moment and thought about the horrid break up that had led her to marry Cristopher.

Sookie touch her hand 'Sounds so romantic and sad, in a way'

'He went on.' Lorelai continued. ''On our first date I said to you that 'what we are doing here, I'm all in' you only answered with a smile. I started having qualms then of us lasting for too long, maybe if I was more sophisticated, It would be different but I decided to put my doubts aside and enjoy, us as long as it lasted.' That comment made me feel so sad, here I was feeling more than just friendship for him and all he saw was just a friend and a short term relationship, not because he wanted a short term relationship but he thought I did . 'I was never one to build castles in the air.' He went on. 'As our relationship went on. The doubts disappeared and I saw a real castle in our future not just a pipe dream. 'I knew your parents didn't approve of me. I wasn't of the right social class and then the lunch with Christopher and later at your parents wedding you told me about the night drinking session with Christopher. You only told me about it because I would find out eventually from Christopher. Then Christopher told me you both belonged together everybody knew it, Emily knew it and you knew it, that I was just a temporary filler. I felt so miserable. I started thinking maybe I got it wrong I was planning things I shouldn't be planning. Maybe your other relationships, didn't last because of you. You kept secrets and you didn't want to commit to anybody, they didn't measure up to, to whoever, whatever...maybe Christopher" That's when I started to looking at myself through Luke's eyes. Maybe I'd been wrong, in thinking I could stand to see myself as he saw me. Could I handle seeing myself through his eyes? I decided I could because I wanted to understand where he was coming from, and should I and do I need to make changes in my life. He went on, all the while I felt smaller and smaller. "That" said Luke. "was when large cracks started appearing in the castle wall?

When we got back, together again the cracks were repaired but the outlines could still be seen. When I was working on Twickham house with Taylor putting the finishing touches on it, I had a verbal confrontation with Dean, he verbalize my doubts, he said "that you girls wanted more than Stars Hollow and we were both nothing more than this town, sooner or later you'll get bored and I couldn't take you anywhere." I told him that Rory was a young girl, so get over it. He said, "you get over it, you and me are the same.' I put those doubts on hold. I bought Twickham house, a family home hoping that it would be a long time before you moved on to something new. Hopefully it would be a long, long time'

Tears were rolling down Lorelai's face as she was recalling that moment.

'Aww, honey, I'm sorry.' Said Sookie. 'I didn't know. I don't want you to feel bad, let's go watch a movie'

'No Sookie, I just got involved in the story. My life has been great ever since plus its good therapy to be able to tell another person how I felt, at the time. It made me feel shallow and …, he was revealing all his feelings and doubts to me. I know now. That he had never revealed himself and his feelings to anyone else before. At the time I was wandering if maybe other people saw me like that too, but I only really cared about how he saw me. I wanted him to finish. So I could tell him that all his doubts were for nothing. To me, he was 'the' measuring stick, for the type of man I was looking for. Even though I didn't know at the time. All my other relationship failed because, no one else ever measure up to him. My world was where he was. I didn't say anything I wanted him to express all he wanted to express, the good, the bad and anything in between. He took another sip of beer, looking down at the boat's deck with a sad look on his face, probably thinking what to say next or how to say the rest or maybe debating whether or not to say anymore. I reached out and put my hand on his sleeve and gave it a gentle squeeze, as to say it's Ok. His face lost the sad look, realising that I was Ok and we were OK, and so he went on. 'When you told me you were mulling the offer of selling the Inn and travelling, I knew, our time together was numbered, so I pulled out of the purchase of Twickham house. Decided to enjoy the time we had left together as a couple. When you asked me, to marry you I was taken by surprise but I was overjoyed. But when I wasn't part of any decision making regarding Rory and her dropping out of college. I remembered your engagement to Max and I realized that the engagement was just a response to all that was happening in your life, something to give you stability for anything coming up. It wasn't a step to a lifelong commitment. Once Rory came back and the marriage plans started moving forward, April came into my life. I knew I had to build a good relationship with her and her mother. She was going to be in my life forever I need to start that relationship on the right foot, if it was to last.

When April came into my life I was overwhelmed. What to do. What not to do. Keep on Anne's good side. That meant I couldn't let you be in April's life. I couldn't risk April liking you, more than me but mainly I couldn't risk April telling her mother how much she liked you. Who, cannot like you? April getting attached to you would have complicated things with Anne. I know now I should have told you about my confusion and uncertainty. Instead I pushed you away. In hind sight because you loved me, you did what is uncommon for a person like you. Keeping your opinion and feelings to yourself, that's not you, it forced you to self-destruct. I'm sorry for doing that to you.'

When he said that, I recalled, the night I came from left field and gave him the ultimatum. Luke took another sip of his beer and went on.

'You avoided me for days not seeing me or answering your phone, I was going out of my mind. And then you came to me, no explanation only an ultimatum from left field, I just couldn't think. When I had time to process it all I came to you the next day wanting to talk it out and when you said 'no' 'it's over' no explanation or reason. All my world started crumbling down the best thing in my life was gone, even our friendship was gone, it was worse than I had imagined. I couldn't believe or understand, how what we had, could be turned on and off so quick like a water tap?

When Kirk drove the car into the diner, I wish that it came further and put me out of my misery. As the day went on and then the night, my feeling of emptiness didn't go away. My life had lost any meaning I was desperate I couldn't think straight. I decided to do whatever to get you back, be your lap dog, go anywhere, do anything for you. When I came to you and you told me about you sleeping with Christopher. I knew I had our relationship all wrong.

I felt like a fool, downhearted, blank, empty. I did go to Christopher and hit him, I felt so angry, empty, worthless. I was thinking of leaving Stars Hollow for another small town faraway.' He took a sip of beer and went on. The look on his face was so sad, he was re-living those emotions. It took all my control to stop from holding him and cry with him. Instead I just put my hand on his arm and allow him to say what he wanted to say, without distraction.

'But then'. He said 'I thought of April and I had to stay. I concentrated on April and hid all my other feelings. When I saw you crossing the road as I was coming back from the paint shop and you saying sorry, all I could do was try hurt you as much as I was hurting. When I saw you later in the store I was in a better frame of mind, I had time to think, I'd accepted the new, the real situation between us. Although I lied when I said I would get over it eventually but I wasn't lying when I said you belonged with a person like Christopher. I had lost you as a lover but I had hoped to still see you and be there to give you coffee and in time to be friends again. As time passed and you never came back to the diner. I realized I had lost my friend as well but I always hoped that you would eventually come back for the coffee that you love so much. Then you started going out with Christopher, I still hoped we could still be friends. That night when you came to the hospital to find out about April I saw your wedding ring.

You, had, what you had always wanted.

When you still didn't come back to the diner and avoided me I understood you didn't want me in your life, when we saw each other in the street it was as acquaintances, so I avoided you a much as I could. I didn't want you to feel uncomfortable. When the court case was coming up I could only think of you as the best person for a character reference. When I came to the hospital when I heard about your father, I was on autopilot. I saw you all sad, I don't like to see you sad. I brought you all the food, because in times like those, people forget to eat. I also hoped that, because you and Rory liked my hamburgers, it might help you both in some way. When I came to drop off the food and you saw me and told me your father was going to be well, I was so glad but could still see sadness in you. When Christopher arrived I realised that I shouldn't be there I was the one making you feel awkward. I left.

I'm sorry for driving you away.

I'm sorry for making you feel bad.'

I realized that he had finished his deluge of feeling and memories.

'I did Luke.' I said 'I kept all my feelings inside, when it came to you, and April, I have to admit that my mother was right. Which is a very rare thing, may I add. She, said that I should force the issue and be part of April's life. When it came to April I felt left out. With no value given to my opinion. I didn't share those feelings with anybody, not even with Rory. All those doubts of helplessness, not seeing an end in sight, feeling like we were going nowhere, feeling empty, all that turmoil inside of me, just created this, this barrier between us, it skewed my view of reality.

And on that "terrible" Friday night I didn't just snap, all those doubts, hurt, anger, depression and all those fake feelings I held inside and when those feeling started pouring out, they started to have a life of their own they became a flood and then a torrent and as time went on I erupted like volcano, an earthquake, a tsunami, all rolled up into one. To top it all off, I made the biggest blunder off my life, which closed the door, to us. I slept with another man, Christopher. I justified it to myself, by believing that what I was doing was right, since I had moved on. There was no 'us'. I was a single woman. I could do what a single woman could do.

In the state I was in, I truly believed that in the space of a few minutes I had moved on and I was now a free women. I could do whatever I liked. From then on I told myself and others that you didn't love me and that I needed somebody that loved me and who wanted to be with me and wanted to marry me .

Any feelings or memory that I had about you and that told me otherwise, I blocked out and I locked up and tried to throw away the key.' After Max I started thinking about marriage, was I ever going to be married and leave happily ever after. After we got engaged and Rory came back to me I was happy, so happy, but when you postponed the wedding because of April I saw no ending in sight. I started to believe that being married was a panacea that would grant me happiness and fulfilment but you weren't going to do that, you wouldn't fill my fantasies and we broke up, I broke us up. I wanted to find somebody that wanted to marry me. Christopher was there ready to marry me. Even though I wasn't overly happy with everything he did or in agreement I believed that once we were married it would all work out and happiness would follow.

The marriage to Cristopher wasn't the quick fix I was expecting, it wasn't the fairy tale marriage over time the marriage became, emotional hard work.

It wasn't Christopher's fault it was mine, my heart wasn't in it, deep down, even though I tried to deny it, deep down I couldn't see myself with anybody but you, Luke. Try as I may, not talking to you, avoiding you, burying my feelings for you, I had a large empty hole in my chest, I just couldn't be without you, I couldn't leave Stars Hollow, I didn't want kids. Christopher picked up on that and I guess that added to the tension in our marriage and the emptiness within me grew even bigger the more I tried to save my marriage to Christopher.

He like me was caught up in this thing, this idea of marriage. A marriage that wasn't meant to be.

Early next morning after Christopher and me separated I told Rory.

She agreed with me, it just didn't feel right.

I should have been feeling a certain loss but I felt so relieved, I felt great not only because it was a sunny day but I felt so elated as if the world was all new, just for me.'

I went on. 'The first day we met, I thought to myself "here's a man who accept my quirkiness, annoyance and childish behaviour and doesn't lose his cool and he's quick to respond in kind"

I knew then that we were going to be friends, good friends. I have to be honest with you at times I felt more but I didn't think it was a good idea, on my part, with my history with relationships and plus I didn't think I was your type as a life's companion. Especially because you had problems accepting my eating habits, excessive coffee drinking and what not, but I knew that I could always depend on you. You were always there for Rory and me. Whenever I dated someone new, I was always indirectly looking at you for your approval. Deep in the back of my mind, I was hoping that you would…. Anyway what I'm trying to say is, I'm not a full person without you'.

He held my and smiled up at me.

'Lorelai, I'm glad you feel that way about me because I feel that way about you.

I understand all that you just said. But, I, made the mistake that drove you away.. and made you, do things that are not in your nature. I'm so very sorry.'

'I know last time while I dealt with April I left you out of my life, I was wrong, it was very wrong of me to do that to you, I'm sorry. You have to know and always remember that I love you, I've always loved you as a friend at first and now as a lover, my life without you is "half a life" a very, very, lonely life.

Luke moved his hands to my face and held it gently.

'Please remember, even in those times I don't say it, that I love you more than anything, I hope that all my actions, speak, about my utter commitment and love for you.'

I was about to respond, but Luke put a finger to my lips to stop me.

'If you're not ready, its ok, I'll wait for as long as it takes, but if you say yes, don't do like last time, if you have a problem with what I do or act like, please be yourself and speak to me or yell at me or throw things around or smash things. Don't keep it all in, all the frustration, the insecurities, and avoiding me and then showing up and give me an ultimatum, you know me I'm not good in giving quick decision even though I want to say "yes' I end up saying 'no' . I always need to know the consequence and a few minutes to decide. When you did not get your answer straight away, you went out and destroyed any chance of working out a solution. Before you answer, decide whether you are totally committed because I'm, I'm totally committed to us.'

I cupped Luke face in her hands 'Luke, I don't need to think about it, I'm totally committed to you, Luke, I'm sorry about what happened before, I messed up, I've no excuse and we have lost a year of our life, for what I did. Luke, I love you and always will love you. I'm totally committed to you Luke, I'm totally committed.'

Then we both embraced and kissed.'

Police at the door

While she was telling Sookie the story she was re-living it emotionally and in greater detail to herself. Just then there was a knock at the door.

As she got up to answer the knock on the door she commented to Sookie 'I wonder who that could be, at this hour.' She opened the door. Standing there were two highway police officers, she thought to herself, maybe I didn't pay a fine or something is wrong at the Inn or in the neighbourhood.

'Mrs. Lorelai Danes?' One of the officers, said.

'Yes I'm Lorelai Danes, what seems to be the problem.'

'Can we come in?'

'Um, yeah. Sure.' She led them to the lounge where Sookie with a puzzled on her face was standing. She half-jokingly said 'Didn't I pay a fine?' as she gestured for them to sit down, which they did.

'Please, sit down' said one of the officers, mainly to Lorelai.

After she sat, one of the officers said. 'You probably have seen it on the TV, the accident at Turnpike pointing toward the TV that was on. 'We are sorry to inform you that earlier tonight your husband's truck was involved in the Turnpike accident, preliminary investigation, points to your husband being in the truck'

Lorelai had gone white as soon as she heard her husband was in an accident. As the officer went on explaining that he was dead, she felt herself detached from the world. Floating, lost, in a nightmarish state trying to comprehend what was being said to her, was it a joke. Was it a dream. 'Luke my Luke is gone.' As she was trying to comprehend the situation she could hear the police officer's voice as if it was coming from faraway.

'We are sorry for your lose' the Officer paused allowing the bad news to sink in before proceeding

'The body was badly burnt. The credit cards and the licence were only partially burned that's how we could make an ID. Do you any reason to believe, that, maybe somebody stole his wallet and it wasn't him in the truck?'

Lorelai was in shock, in a dreadful state. She could not answer, her thoughts and the voice of the police officer were all jumble up, she found it hard to comprehend what was going on let alone answer any questions.

Sookie answered for her, she could imagine what must be going through Lorelai's mind, in anybodys mind confronted with this type of situation

'He went fishing. Overnight fishing and camping to Housatonic State Forest earlier today.'

'The truck was on the way back.' Said, the Officer.

'He hadn't been to the spot before. He was going to turn back if it wasn't good or there were too many people there, He wanted a break from people' said Sookie, knowing Lorelai as she did, she knew she wouldn't be able to answer or ask anything at the moment. 'Were did it happen?' They both hadn't taken much notice of the news reports.

'On the bridge on Litchfield Turnpike just after Woodville Rd'

'Where's the body kept' Sookie was asking the questions, that knew that Lorelai would want to know when she came out of her stupor and also to stop herself from losing control. There would be time for that later but right now she needed to be here, for her friend.

'Litchfield's mortuary.' Said the officers. 'It will be at least another two days before the coroner can do an autopsy. They got a backlog due to a building collapse at Leichfield a few days ago'

The officers stood up 'very sorry for your lose'

Sookie escorted them out.

'When is it possible to view the body?' Enquired, Sookie.

When they got to the front door, the officer that had been quite throughout the exchange said quietly to Sookie 'From the preliminary investigation, Mr Danes' truck must have been leaking fuel, he was over taking the Petrol tanker, to avoid an coming car, he swerved back to early and clipped the front fender of the petrol tanker. It sent the tanker into the guard rail of the bridge where it overturned. Mr Danes' truck also overturned, a spark must have set off Mr Danes' truck on fire and then the fire spread to the tanker. The driver of the tanker just made it out before the tanker caught fire and then exploded. Thankfully there weren't any other cars close to them on the bridge at the time. In regards to your question, there's not much left of Mr Dane to see.'

Although Sookie didn't say anything, her expression showed the horror she was feeling.

'As soon as Forensic finish their investigation, someone will bring Mr Danes' effects over' Said, the other Officer and added 'we don't know when that will be.'

Sookie closed the front door and leaned her back against the door. She felt like a dagger had just gone through her heart she couldn't stop the tears from coming. She went to Lorelai on the lounge, holding on to each other. They cried for a very long time.

They stopped crying only because they had cried themselves out. At that moment, Lorelai understood, the loss and the consequences that that loss would have on her life and the lives of her children. She knew as a mother, it wasn't all about her it was about her children, no matter what she felt. A resolute Lorelai picked up the phone 'I have to tell Rory and Jess, and I have to tell the kids'

'You have to tell the kids! right now?'

'No. No, I'll tell the kids tomorrow'

Call to Rory

It wasn't long before Rory picked up.

'Rory!'

'Hi mom. I know the movies have made you too nostalgic, and you need me to cheer you up? Oh, that so nice.'

'Is Jess there?'

Her happy mood suddenly ended. 'He is. Mom, what's wrong? You're scaring me. I'll put you on loudspeaker.'

'Luke…' Lorelai composed herself. 'Luke was in a car accident, he's dead' Lorelai couldn't say anymore, by saying it out loud, it had brought about the reality of the situation to life. Sookie took over the phone.

On the other end it was Jess that did the talking between tears. Rory, couldn't speak, she fell back onto the couch as if struck by lightning. It was a while before she was able to control her emotions enough to talk to her mom, she had to be there for her mom, for siblings and for Jess and for herself.

Lorelai was also mustering her emotions, she had to, for Rory and for Paul, Leah and David. No matter how she felt inside she had to be strong, mainly for her family but also for friends.

While the girls regained their control a crying Sookie spoke to a crying Jess, told him about what the police had told them. It was the accident that's being shown on the news which has been creating all the traffic delays.

Jess and Rory wanted to go straight over but Lorelai made them promise to come over in the morning after she had shipped the kids to her parents.

She couldn't face telling the kids about the bad news at the moment. She wanted to be stronger, less emotional on the outside, before telling them, not be such a mess and she wanted Rory to be with her when she did.

Jess volunteered to call April the next day and also tell Liz, but not until tomorrow night when they came back from their week holiday in Miami. It would accomplish nothing in telling her now and she might tell her friends and before you knew it the entire town would know and the kids would find out.

After the phone call to Rory, Lorelai and Sookie between the intermittent tears and hugs, worked out a plan of action to make sure that the kids did not find out about their father's death until Lorelai and Rory were in a better state of mind.

They wanted to spare telling the kids of their father's death until Lorelai and Rory were less emotional and could help the kids through their trauma and be able to answer all their questions and fears.

They decided not to tell anybody this late at night. It would spread and people will be ringing and coming over which would not only wake up the kids but would also undo their plan of keeping the news from the kids until Lorelai was ready.

They decided to ring Lane very early tomorrow morning and ask her pick up the kids and bring them to her house until Lorelai parents could pick them up from her and take them to their house away from the town and everybody. After ringing Lane, Lorelai would then ring her parents explain the situation and ask them to pick the kids up from Lane and take them to their house, and when she was more composed she and Rory would go over and tell them. By the time they had decided on the plan of action, it was very late.

Sookie coxed Lorelai to lie down on Rory's bed and maybe get some shut eye. Lorelai agreed, she knew she needed to look OK tomorrow morning for the kids.

Lying on the bed did not bring her rest. Her mind kept rehashing what just happened with intermittent thoughts of her life and the kid's lives without Luke, how would she live without him, her soul mate. Her life would never be whole again.

Sookie sitting in the chair next to the bed could see that her best friend was in a dreadful turmoil. She had to think of something to distract Lorelai.

'Lorelai.' She said. 'tell me about the proposal again. I just love hearing about it.' She was trying to pull her out of her grief.

Lorelai understood what Sookie was doing. She knew it was the right thing. So she continued her story about the boat trip with Luke and their heart to heart. 'After our heart to heart we both felt at harmony with each other, more comfortable with one another after banishing all our concerns and doubts even the qualms in the back of our minds. We had revealed all, to one another. After that we had a more uninhibited holiday. We were like children without a care in the world, we were free to experience everything and anything as if it was the first time, in most case it was. This was really, my first grown up holiday. That stint in Paris with Christopher was just a side trip of mixed baggage and emotion… that's not worth thinking about. Like I was saying this was my first holiday with another grown up, even better, my mate, lover, partner, husband to be, the start of many happy holidays. It was also the same for Luke, except for the time he went on a cruise with Nicole and we know how that ended up.

Our lives changed, we were merging more as a couple, we shared our emotions and experiences. We had always changed unconsciously for one another to fit together, no conscious effort was required. People always change throughout their lives.

We all look back and say 'Was that me?' 'Did I really think that that dress was cool?' 'Did I really like that?' 'Is that what I believed?'

Luke and me, even when we fought we still looked out for one another. We were the best of friends and we were the best of lover we accepted one another, our weakness, strength and all our quirks.

We always change, as we grow older, our own experiences and with interactions with people in our life especially friends. My biggest chances happened when I had Rory, when I struck out on my own and when I met Luke, there was something there. I could be myself around him and he would accept it and he knew he could be himself with me, we were accepting of one another and soon we became the best friends. I would have to say those three things had a big influence in my life. I had Rory, I had the freedom to make of my life what I wanted and an adult friend for support if I needed it, an Adult friend that I could depend on, if I needed and it all came without condition. Now we were changing becoming an unreserved couple.'

Lorelai was lost in the recollection of what her and Luke had, from the start. She stop herself before the she went to far.

'Back to the story.' She said to Sookie. 'We took a few tours, went sightseeing by ourselves, walked on the beaches, swam, went trail bike riding. Did you know, when Luke was young he entered in trail bike races? …. He showed me all the tricks he could do and the jumping, the somersault as much as he was allowed with the hired bikes. That night with all the excitement of the day passing, he noticed that I had a worried look on my face. He asked me what was wrong. I told him, I didn't want him to take unnecessary risks like that. It had taken so long for us to get together why take unnecessary changes with our lives. There's plenty of fun to be had without going overboard. He understood, and concurred.'

She looked at Sookie. 'The more time we spent being together and talking, the more I realized we were like two side of a coin and like a coin if you split it, it's no longer a coin, it loses its value.' Lorelai got lost in her own private thoughts again. Sookie waited until she thought that enough time had passed before she said 'Are you OK?'

'Yes Sookie, I'm OK. Max and Christopher they got me, most of the time.' She continued. 'But they avoided arguments and verbal fights with me, they were… this clean frontage, a Golden years of Hollywood high society way of life, of blissful living, disguise just the same with no deep attachment. Not airing too much, restraining any negative emotion, but with Luke there isn't and wasn't any none of that, from day one, the day we met we argue had different opinions and sparred a lot but we got each other. We were there for each other, all the time. I married Chris believing that marriage would bring me happiness and bring me that certain thing that I was lacking in my life, even though I didn't know what "that thing" was. We, me and Chris, had been brainwashed to believe, it was the right thing to do and the right dream since having Rory. That everything in our life. My, life would be great and I would be happy once Chris and I got married.

It wasn't. It was hard work. Not long into the marriage I had to learn to change my ways and as my mother informed me, I had to change and accommodate his feelings, she said 'you have to work to maintain a good marriage'. I bend over backwards to accommodate Christopher's hang-ups but you know it wasn't fun, my marriage wasn't fun. When I was with Luke before we broke up I had to bite my tongue about April but being married to Chris I had to learn to change completely. It wasn't me anymore. I had to do things differently to keep the peace, it was hard work.

Marriage shouldn't be hard work.

With Luke and me it isn't hard work, the vast majority of the time it's fun.

Even without my feelings for Luke lurking in the background, my marriage to Christopher wouldn't have lasted it wasn't anything but a childish dream that Christopher and I had when we were too young to understand the meaning of marriage, and were also brainwashed by our families, that we belonged together.

But you Sookie, you saw that I wasn't doing the right thing, you tried to warn me against it but like a good friend, in the end you just supported me.'

After that small departure from the main story, Lorelai went back telling the story of what Luke said when they had that 'heart to heart' on the boat trip.

'I kept the horoscope' Luke started.'because you said "it would bring me luck" we became friends and in time became good friends, very good friends, in a way we became even more, we relied, supported and depended on in each other like a married couple without the physical bit, we had a platonic love, but in no way did I ever believed that we would end up together. There were moments when I felt that something could happen, they happened inadvertently and for that second I wanted to act on it.

However, I never pined for you. It was like an amazing diamond ring in a jewellers shop, you admire it and at odd times wish you could own it but you know you can't so you don't ever imagine it on your finger, even when you hate to see it on other peoples fingers.

I have never been a person that sees the grass greener on the other side of the fence or would like to see over the hill at the other valley.

I like Stars Hollow and my life is in Stars Hollow, I'm content, I'm happy. But you I've always seen you as a bird. Flying up above the valley, you love travelling and see other places and you can fit in any of them, for the moment you come to nest here at Stars Hollow. Who knows how long you'll be here.

When we broke up and I said we don't belong together and that you belonged with somebody like Chris, I meant it. Not with my heart but with my head. Was I hurting when we broke up? Of course. Was I hurting, when I saw you with him of course I was, but I also wished you lots of happiness. Even before we were together I felt a tinge of jealousy whenever I saw you with another man but that was my heart not my head.

Like my favourite saying goes 'thinking of something that will not happen is a waste of time'

I know people believe I've always been pining for you but they don't know me. I'm a realist. I don't dream of things I don't believe I can get.'

Lorelai went on describing their trip after baring their feelings and doubts. 'The boat trip was magical. After airing our concerns and getting rid of any doubts about each other, it made the trip even more magical. We made loved, we ate, we laughed, we talked while we sailed up the southern coast of Maine, we walked along the beaches. We stopped at many hotels along the way, sightseeing, took some day trips, it was one continues thrill.

Late one afternoon we arrived at Old Orchard Beach. We got to our hotel, our room overlooked the beach.

'We cleaned up, made love, had a light dinner sent up to us. After dinner we went out onto the balcony, it was a clear night, the stars in the sky shown so brightly, the boats in the bay were all lit up, as was the pier the amusement park and all the buildings along the beach, it was a serene magical scene.

'We were just taking in the ambience when Luke gently, oh so very gently cupped my face in his hands looked deeply into my eyes and then ever so lightly kissed me, only our lips touched gently and in a slow motion making the kiss more a cerebral then physical act, I had never experienced anything like it. When he kissed me, that first time at the front door to Dragonfly Inn it was great and was worth all the years that I, we had waited but this kiss was far beyond that. It was the whole package, our bellies were full and satisfied and all our other senses were overwhelmed with the beauty and serenity of the location and time, that it amplified the sensation of that kiss.

With his hands still cupping my face he gently pushed me away.

'To me the view we've been admiring, is nothing compared to your beauty, you're the most precious thing to me. I don't know what life would be like without you.' I knew he meant it. I was about to tell him that 'I could not imagine a life without him' but before I could say anything.

'Lorelai, will you marry m…'

'Yes, yes, yes' then I wrap my arms around his neck and kissed him for who knows how long.

While we were still kissing I hear all this fireworks exploding overhead. We watched the fireworks when they had finished. Luke said 'I didn't buy you an engagement ring because we've always been together in the last few weeks plus I want you to choose it. Now we should celebrate with some champagne'. Before I could say 'we don't have champagne' he walked to the door and opened it and there in the hallway was a hotel trolley with a bottle of champagne with two glasses. What an enchanting night this had turned out to be.

Luke had planned it all, to be at Old Orchard Beach, the champagne and he knew they have fireworks at 9.45 every Thursday night.

'While we drank our champagne -he took a sip to celebrate, but then switched to beer, we talked about eloping, and having Rory come over there for the wedding. We thought it would make the wedding a more personal union and later we would go through with a normal wedding for all our friends and family and with all the bells and whistles at Stars Hollow.

'I'll call Rory and tell her the good news'

'Of, course. Say hello to Rory from me'

'I'll tell her about the eloping part, I really want her to be there when we elope'

'It goes without saying, we can elope as soon as she can make it. We'll work around her schedule. There's not a problem in the world.'

'I called Rory and told her the good news but I didn't tell about the eloping part, I realized that I didn't want this marriage to be hidden, I wanted to share it with everyone. I didn't want the eloping to take anything away from the wedding day. I wanted the wedding day to be what it should be, the beginning of our marriage not just a ceremony for family and friends but a commitment and a memory something that we could look back on. When I got off the phone to Rory I relayed my concerns to Luke, who totally agreed with my sentiments and had similar sentiments himself but was happy to go along with whatever I chose.

'When we have the wedding at Stars Hollow, I want to walk down the church aisle and have the reception in the park' I said.

'Sounds good to me.' Luke said with a smile. 'Whatever you want.'

'The next day I called my mother and told her the good news and that she could help, you organize the wedding, until I got back to Stars Hollow, which would be about a week and a bit before the wedding day. We wanted to have the wedding before we went back to work, full time. I also told her that if there were any problems or if she wanted to plan any surprises to run them by Rory first and to let Rory have the last say. After all who knows me and Luke better than Rory.

'The next call, was to my dearest friend and matron of honour, you. I don't need to say anymore about that except 'Thank you for being, always there for me'.

'We stayed at Old Orchard Beach for few more days after that. We hired a car. During the day we drove around the area, sightseeing and at night we would walked on the beach, go on rides at Palace Playground amusement park, go to fancy restaurants for dinner but mainly we enjoyed each other's company.'

At that point, Lorelai went quite recalling those moments.

The first of many moments of recollection that would become part of her life forever, now that her life was no longer full and complete.

Sookie interrupted her reverie.

'Let's try to sleep. You need to rest before the kids get up.'

'That's a good idea. I want to look as fresh as possible, for them.' Lorelai agreed.

As she lay there in bed, with a sleeping Sookie next to her. She wasn't able to fall sleep. She couldn't process her loss. She knew she had to be strong for the kids, she had to move forward for the kids. Luke would have wanted that. Luke wouldn't want her to stop living. But how could she. Her world had fallen apart. The castle was no more. She needed to sleep, she would need to look a bit better for the kids, before Lane picked them up in the morning.

Sleep would not come, the chasm was ever-present.

Maybe if she concentrated on something, like the boat trip she would lull her mind and fall asleep.

She started recalling her conversation with Rory, after Luke's proposal.

'Hi, baby'

Rory 'Hi, Mom you sound happy.'

'I am.' And then she went into the minute detail of the proposal to her daughter.

Rory 'I'm glad you finally doing this.'

Lorelai ' you are? I'm glad you do.'

Rory ' why, wouldn't I be mum. You know I love dad, we talk once a week and see each other sometimes but the man I grew up with is Luke. He has always been there for me, for us, he's been there no matter what and I always knew he would be there looking out for me. So when you said that you two were getting married, It became one of the best days of my life and when you broke up I was so disappointed. I was happy when you two got back together again and now I'm so, so glad that you two are finally getting married, it's been a long time coming'

'I think you're right, so much wasted time. We should have opened up to one another years ago. Like they say hind sight is a beautiful thing but it's no use crying over spilled milk.'

The following day after the proposal Lorelai turned to Luke. 'Why don't we stay here for a few days before resuming our boat trip.'

Luke 'whatever you want, whatever pleases you.'

That night.

Lorelai looked at Luke. 'Now, I feel I got it all.'

Luke kisses her.

Lorelai 'you think we should have kids?'

Luke 'yes, a few or just one or none, if you don't want'

Lorelai 'I think we should'

Luke 'great, that's great'

Luke turns to go to sleep, Lorelai gently holds him

Lorelai 'how about starting now.' She starts kissing him, he responds.

Sleep, wasn't coming so she started thinking about her pregnancy. It was about a month after the wedding. About the first she went to see the Doctor about the pregnancy. She was surprised and thrilled when she found out she was expecting twins.

As soon as she got out of the doctor's office she rang Luke and told him the good news. Then she rang Rory and told her the good news. ' 're going to be so fat. I'm so happy for you mom.' After a five minute conversation she got in the car to drive to the Dragonfly Inn.

As she drove to the Dragonfly Inn, the reality of the news set in. They had planned on using Rory's room for the child and if in the future they had another child then they'll worry about moving into a bigger house. Now with twins due, they will have to get into a bigger house a lot sooner. As soon as she got to the Inn she found Sookie and told her the good news and to the rest of the staff.

The news of her and Luke expecting twins was well received by all especially her parents.

When she arrived home that afternoon from work and got out of her car, she stood there looking at the house. Nostalgia overtook her, this house held so many memories. As she looked at the house longingly, she heard Luke drive up but she didn't turn around. He stood behind her and kissed her behind her head.

'I called George, the Architect.' Luke started. 'We got room in the backyard. We can extend the back of the house to make a family room, games room whatever room then we'll be able to put two extra bedroom and a bathroom upstairs.'

She was only halve listening till she heard 'two extra bedrooms', she turned and gave him a big kiss. All her worrying had been for nothing.

'Luke. You're always full of surprises.'

It wasn't long after that that she fell asleep.

The alarm went off at 5 O'clock.

She could do with a lot more sleep and so could Sookie. But they had to carry out the plan they had come up with last night, regarding telling the children about their father's death.

She wasn't emotionally stable enough to give her children the support they needed and required after hearing about the death of their father.

So, Sookie and her decided that she'll do it tomorrow along with Rory at her parents place.

She had to be totally there for the kids and for the others it's not only what Luke would have wanted her to do, but what she needed to do.

Because that was the kind of person she was.

She called Lane and asked if she could come over and get the kids right away. She would explain why, when she got here.

She then called her Parents.

They were still sleeping.

A sleepy Emily picked up the phone. She was crossed for being woken up so early, but as soon as she heard. 'Mom' she knew there was something wrong, she nudged Richard awake.

They were both listening as Lorelai told then the bad news, although they were in shock, for they both had grown to like Luke for what he was. They had to do anything they needed to do to support their daughter especially at this awful. It wasn't just their daughter they were worried about but their grandchildren.

Since Rory's 'graduation, farewell party' they had seen their daughter in a new light no longer as a disappointment but for what she really was and what she had become, a good businesswoman. A person, which people loved and respected, they were very proud parents they should have been proud parents all along.

Lorelai went on to explain, that she wanted to be the one to tell the children about Luke's death but she was not ready to do that right now, without breaking down. She went on to explain, Lane will pick up the children up in a few minutes and take them over to her place. She asked her parents to pick the children up from Lane's house and take them to their house with them so that they wouldn't accidentally hear about Luke death. She'll go over tomorrow with Rory and tell them the bad news.

After the phone call from Lorelai, Lane jumped out of bed got dressed in a hurry.

Zach still half asleep could only make out something to do with Lorelai.

'Who was that this early? What about Lorelai? Why are you getting dressed?'

'That was Lorelai, I have to pick up her kids and bring them here right away. She'll explain everything when I get there.'

'Maybe they had a major row. I knew, too much happiness and harmony has to have glitches sometime. They'll work it out. I hope they will, what if .., What did she sound like.., mayb..'

'Stop! Zach, we'll find out soon enough. Set the table so the kids can have breakfast as soon as they get here and I can tell you all about it, in our bedroom, while they are having their breakfast. Don't make too much noise, let our kids sleep late.'

'OK, Lane. I hope all's Ok'

Lane left the house made her way to Lorelai's, although she didn't tell Zach that Lorelai didn't sound like herself she sounded more than just worried. Lorelai and Luke were more than just friends to her and her husband they considered them more as indirect/surrogate parents, if Lorelai or Luke or their kids needed help, they got it. Explanations could wait.

Although many scenarios, reasons and other things went through Lane' mind as she walked over to Lorelai and Luke's place.

What she was told when she got there, was what she had never expected.

Luke.

The Luke she had known for fourteen years and grown so fond off in the last eight or so years was dead. She hugged Lorelai, and they both cried. She cried for Lorelai, who was like a mother to her, to lose a partner was devastating but she was also cried for herself and also for Zack, he always looked at Luke as a father figure.

When they had done the crying, Sookie and Lane went to the kitchen and Lorelai went upstairs to get the kids ready for an adventurous day.

Sookie quickly whispered the story to Lane, when Lane got teary, Sookie decided to change the subject, she didn't want the kids to see Lane all distressed.

The kids came down, all excited, ready for an adventure.

As Lorelai watched them as they walked away with Lane she knew she had to be strong for them, she must move forward no matter how she felt inside, the kids needed her and Luke would not wanted it any other way.

She wasn't the type to have it any other way or have people see her in any other way.

Richard and Emily did not bother to have breakfast their daughter and grandchildren needed them. Breakfast could wait until they brought their grandchildren back. As they drove to Stars Hollow they recalled of the time Luke came over, not with Lorelai, but by himself, just after they got back from the trip.

Luke started 'Richard, Emily I know you don't think much of me and that I'm not good enough for your daughter.' Both Richard and Emily started to say something but Luke put his hand up as to say, let me finish. 'but I love her and she loves me and as you know, we are going to get married. We, you, me, don't have to get along and if you guys don't want me to participate at your parties, it's Ok. Coming here today is my idea, not Lorelais. She doesn't know that I've come here, please don't tell her. To keep up appearances you invite me to parties and I'll find an excuse why I can't make it. This way Lorelai will feel that you are 'ok' with me as a son in law.'

He was shocked when Emily replied. 'Luke. We are fine with you being our son in law. We have never seen

Lorelai so happy. Welcome to the family, please let's start over.'

They recalled that many a time they went for dinner at Luke and Lorelai's place.

The food was amazing,

Luke was a great cook.

Many times Richard or Emily would say he could make a killing if he opened a restaurant.

But Luke would always say that he would never want to open a restaurant, he loved the diner. Hands on, being in the middle of the action and the freedom it allowed him to close up the diner at short notice if he needed to.

Not long after Lane left with the children. Her parents arrived.

Sookie let them in, a few words were exchanged but as soon as they saw Lorelai they both went to her and hugged her.

It was the first time that Richard and Emily had really hugged their daughter, that simple act, spoke volumes to Lorelai and it felt so good. They loved her and were proud of her but they had never been huggers, not to her, before today.

They wanted to stay and support their daughter but they had to take the children away so they wouldn't get a change to hear anything about Luke's passing until Lorelai was ready to tell them.

They knew they both had to be careful about what they said about Luke or the situation until the next day in case the children overheard.

About half an hour later when Lorelai was sure that the children had been picked up from Lane by their grandparents she got Sookie to go to Babette and tell her the news and go home and tell Jackson about Luke.

Sookie told the terrible story to Babette and asked her to look in on Lorelai as she was going home to tell Jackson and to freshen up and come back later. She told her that Lorelai was freshening up at the moment.

Before Babette went over to Lorelai, she made a few calls.

The news of Luke's death spread like wildfire.

Jackson was just about to answer the phone as an out of breath Sookie burst in.

'Don't get that! I got something to tell you. Whoever is on the phone will probably want to tell you the same thing, that's why I raced over here, as soon as it occurred to me that telling Babette, one of Stars Hollow's news and gossip centre, mainly gossip centre was not a good idea. I should have asked her to wait ten minutes before going near a phone'

'Why? You didn't go, to Lorelai? you're having an affair?'

'No! Jackson.'

'You divorcing me? You been having an affair, and now it's become serious. What's his name? not that meat delivery guy.'

'No guy.'

'You leaving me for a woman? I turned you into a lesbian?'

'Jackson stop, no affair no divorce. I should have asked Babette to hold off, calling anybody for a few minutes, bad news travels too fast at Stars Hollow. But thanks, for indirectly cheering me up.'

She told Jackson the bad news, they embraced and cry on each other's shoulder.

With her and Lorelai being their best friends and having dinners at each other's house, Luke and Jackson had become good friends. The passing of Luke had a devastating effect on Jackson as it did on her she had become fond of being able to talk to Luke about foods and cooking and trying out each other's new recipes.

After the call from Lorelai, Jess made a booking to pick-up a rental car early the next morning so that they would be able to arrive in Stars Hollow early in the morning, around eight or earlier depending on the traffic.

Jess had decided not to ring his mother and tell her about Luke until they returned from their Miami holiday, around lunchtime today. He was hoping that none of her hair-brained friends would ring her with the bad news.

Many were the times on the drive up that they would both be in their own separate reveries

Rory thought about her life growing up in Star Hollows, her mum, Luke, the people, and of course her loves. Dean her first love a very dependable individual, loving, kind but not a word sparring partner with limited knowledge of books,

Then came Jess, bad boy Jess, not the present Jess, but a Jess that hadn't had a good life and with lots of chips on his shoulder. She remembered, that right from the start she felt something for him, he was well read, intelligent although he would go out of his way to appear like a no hoper. Our conversation would be stimulating and provocative, most of the time but he was also unreliable, there was no chance, of our relationship lasting, even though he believed in me and was very supportive of my dreams for the future.

Then there was Logan witty, smart, rich all I wanted in a boyfriend, even my grandparents approved of him, my mom was neutral. At first he wasn't too reliable but as time passed he became a lot more reliable. Although I loved him, there was always something missing.

My dreams and his dreams weren't always compatible, I would have to forgo some of my dreams for our relationship to last.

When I look back, saying no, to his proposal and his plan for my life, was the best choice of my life even though at the time I wasn't sure and I thought that every time I would think back to my graduation, it would always be marred by the wouldn't be the happy occasion it was supposed be.

But now when I look back my biggest memory is of the graduation and not of the breakup.

I. Graduated from Yale! I could have married Logan, I would be rich and would have had a very comfortable life but it would have been just, half a life. Settling for less than what I dreamed about all my life.

The decision not to marry Logan was a pivotal point to my life. Today I'm doing what I always dreamed of.

I enjoy my life.

Jess always understood me and was always ready to urge me on. Now that he has become, responsible and has grown, he has become a perfect partner, he is the 'wind beneath my wings' so to say.

They say that a girl always looks for a boyfriend that reminds her of her father, the man in their life she looks up to.

I know who that man is in my case, Luke. He was and always is there for my mother and me no matter what, he was dependable, smart, witty, kind, a good sparring partner for my mom, we always trusted him and always trusted him to be there for us. When he told us not to go to Deans wedding, we didn't. Mom and I knew that he would have a good reason. Much later, we found out why Luke asked us not to go to the wedding, he knew that Dean was getting married even though he was still pinning for me. Something bad could have happened at the wedding. Not only did Luke not like Dean after that, for him Dean had shown a bad character trait.

He didn't just dislike Dean, he didn't like Jess or Logan to be with me, according to him they weren't good enough for me. Spoken like a father.

He was happy when I said 'no' to Logan's proposal, like he said to my mom none of them were good enough they would hold me back and stop me from me reaching my full potential.

Like any father he has started to accept Jess because it was like he had said to my mother when she was going to marry Max 'marriage for some is alright as long as they are willing to put up with your crap, don't want to change you and don't force you to eat French food, then it can be alright. The Jess of today is like that, not the Jess of the past. In a way I've always looked for a person like my Mom and Luke, both dependable, loving, kind, encouraging and above all supportive.

My mom is always ready with a smile, a hug, an understanding heart, always encouraging and supportive. I think that both Luke and my mom are so much alike except for the hugging part. Not that Luke wasn't a hugger but our relationship hadn't been physical he wasn't with my mother until I was at Yale, by that time it would have been awkward. But when I see him with his kids my sibling, how he plays with them, hugs and kisses them I feel a bit sad that I didn't get that in my life when I was growing up.

Lukes' love was always there but hidden from everybody but now being married to mom and with his kids all that loving that was once camouflaged is now out there for everyone to see.

My biological father didn't start to drop in and out of my life until my mid-teens, even then he wasn't to fatherly it was a resemblance of what we expected from a father daughter relationship, it was nice and in a way I had a faery tale expectation. By the time he came fully into my life I was a teenager and the reality was, I was having boyfriend yearnings and boy problems, and a fathers love wasn't priority one.

When it came to love in my life, my mother made up for any short comings. I got love from Sookie and Mia - when she was still around running the Independence Inn, but no fatherly love and hugs. The thought always makes me sad.

Now with this tragedy I'm also sad for my brothers and sister they will grow up without Luke being there for them. Yes, they will have a great support system full of love, understanding, encouragement but no Luke. She turned to Jess and said '

'April and us, should tell the kids a lot of stories about Luke, just because he isn't here physically they don't need to miss out on what he was like' Jess just nodded, he was doing his on recalling. She went back to reminiscing about how she had met Jess again at Luke and mom's wedding and how everything started evolving between them from then on.

Jess, for his part was recalling his life. 'Being sent to his uncle Luke at Stars Hollow was the best and only good thing that his mother had done for him.

At first he had resented the place but when he met Rory it became more bearable. He felt something between them, they were kindred spirits. She loved reading books as much as he did. She saw in him something that no others had.

He had a big chip on his shoulder but with Rory's help the chip dwindled.

Luke always looked past my chips, tried everything to help me, he had showed so much patients with me no matter what I did, he believed that I could make something of myself if only I tried. Looking back at those times, I can see if Liz hadn't sent him to Luke and Luke hadn't taken me in, he would never have met Rory the love of his life.

Who knows where he would be now. What would have happened to him? Another disgruntled human being, hating everything and everyone, with no future, even if he had met Rory later in life, she wouldn't have looked at him twice. Reality, isn't like the love stories, with their 'love will find a way' bullshit, this is reality. Being what he is, is due to the help from Luke, Rory and his time in Stars Hollow'.

He had left Stars Hollow, with no dreams, but with time and I made my way to a better place. A place that made Rory, look at me in a better light.

When he saw Rory again for the first time in years at Luke and Lorelai's wedding, he was the best man.

-Rory had always been beautiful and smart and that's why he had always been attracted to her, they understood each other's lingo but when they first went out together he was never quite comfortable, she was a smart young woman getting ready to burst into the world scene and there he was a nobody with nothing to offer.

So he left Stars Hollow- but at the wedding he had a career and a future, if nothing more they could be friends, Rory had blossomed into a beautiful woman and doing what she had always dreamed of being.

'Hi Rory.'

'Hi Jess.'

'It's been about a year since we last saw each other. How's being a reporter on Obama's campaign bus going?'

Rory just looked at him with a bewildering expression on her face. Jess quickly added. 'Luke told me when he invited me to the wedding.'

'Oh, right. I was wandering how you knew. Not exactly what I expected. It's all about getting votes. No real substance behind it, but I'm making lots of contacts and meeting important people.'

'You sound like me, very cynical.' Jess said jokingly. 'Still going to travel the world and tell real stories and expose major problems.'

'You better believe it. I already made a few application to the right people. They seem interested after they looked at the stories I've been writing. A different perspective they said.'

'You always been able to see things in a different light. I'm so glad to hear that your dreams haven't been hijacked by "double speak".'

'yeah, I'm very disillusioned. Nothing is ever what it seems when you catch them out, polititians they ask for you not to print it and if that doesn't work they place a carrot in front of you about an exclusive. You know you have to accept it otherwise; your career may not be so smooth or exist at all. Especially went your starting out. But it's a great stepping stone none the less.'

They talked and joke for most of the night. Rory had to leave early the next morning so she left before the wedding came to an end. She needed to get some sleep before she left in the morning.

They gave each other their contact information. For the next year they communicated as much as possible always urging each other on.

After the first year they started seeing each other. Whenever they could get together they would.

It wasn't too long after that that they moved in together. Her travelling around for her stories and he followed, being a writer he didn't have to stay in any location, he actually preferred it that way. They made a go of it. It was fun they both liked to experiencing new things.

But a few weeks ago they had both decided that they wanted to start a family, she would write from home and he could write anywhere. Accept for book signing he didn't need to be anywhere in particular.

She had decided to cut back on her work, while the family was growing up. Yes they decided to marry and start a family, that's what Rory was going to announce to her mother next weekend.

He thought of Rory and their life together, he reached out and grabbed Rory's hand with a loving squeeze and smiled at her. She in return smiled knowing full well, from past times that he was thinking of the happiness that he felt because they were together.

She on her part was thinking of her own life with him and how they got together but she mostly thought about the situation of the moment. She felt very bad but felt even worse when she thought, how her mother would take the loss.

Her mother was a strong determined person and on the outside she would look as if she has it all together. She will have it together for the kids and other people but she knew her mother. She knew that on the inside she would always feel a loss and in the quiet moments of solitude she would cry out her loss, she would cry herself to normal.

Her mother had always admired Luke first as a friend and later hopping that he would be as nice person to date. When they started dating the first time she had never seen her that happy, until the situation that was forced on her by Luke's handling of his relationship with his newly found daughter April. But even that was far better then what she got herself into when she married her dad Christopher, on a whim with the notion that it would be a great idea and then all would be 'happy ever after', unfortunately it didn't last long but it wasn't a surprise that they divorced not long after. It had started in fantasy and it ended as soon as reality sets in. As you so often see in celebrities weddings.

When she finally married Luke, her life had become "magical" as her mother would often say to her. Now she would have to learn to live without him, relying on memories of all the good times.

She was getting anxious to get to her mom ASAP.

A few minutes after Babette got to Lorelai, Rory and Jess arrived.

Rory ran into the house to find Babette holding her mom's hand offering words of comfort. As soon as Lorelai saw her daughter, she knew she needed to feel her daughter's arms around her. She also knew that Rory would also need comforting. They just stood there hugging and crying.

Jess waited before going in wanting Rory to spend a bit of time with her mother alone. As he stood there looking at the house reality hit him all over again, tears falling down his face. His uncle will never be there with a welcoming smile every time they stopped by.

They came over whenever their schedule allowed, most of the time just for a day. He had become quite fond of his uncle, just like Lorelai had said so many years ago 'just give him chance'.

When Jess finally went in, he joined the mother and daughter, each seeking comfort from each other. Babette looked on, not wanting to interrupt a grieving family but it wasn't long before friends, co-workers and others started coming to offer their condolence.

Rory asked her mom if there was something she needed done otherwise she would go and see Lane and Zack. Lorelai told her to go, as Lane and Zack would also be distraught by Luke's death.

Later when Rory and Jess came back from Lanes she found many people in the front yard of her mom's house. There just wasn't any more room inside. She followed Jess and went through a lot of condolences, sympathys and commiserations before she got to the house and to her mom. Snacks and drinks were being brought in by people and from Luke's and the Dragon Inn.

Inside the house people talked in whispers, there was a commotion coming from the front of the house, they all turned towards it. An excited Babette burst into the house, as she spotted Lorelai she rushed towards her with an outstretched hand holding her cordless phone she screamed 'Lorelai! Love, I got a call for you.' everybody stopped any conversation they were still having and turn in her direction, wandering and whispering what has got into Babette, doesn't she realise where she is. A stunned Lorelai reached for the phone automatically, not knowing what to think of the situation.

'Hello.' As she listened, the melancholy look on her face change to one of ecstasy. 'Luke.' Was all she said, as she kept on listening, her mouth kept miming 'Luke ?' by the time she whispered Luke's name again her face was as bright as the sun in summer.

She didn't utter any words, she just wanted to savour his voice. The voice she thought, she would never hear again. As she glance up she saw that everybody was looking at her, trying to work out what was happening.

She put the phone on speakerphone for a few seconds, in those few seconds they all could hear Luke's voice. Telling Lorelai, his account of something. She took him off speaker phone and with the phone glued to her ear she went up to her bedroom, crying tears of joy.

Babette took that as a cue to tell everybody, what was happening.

She was bursting to tell everyone the good news.

As she started all turned to her.

'He, Luke' Started Babette. 'Tried to ring Lorelai but the answering machine of the phone was full, he tried the mobile but went straight to voice mail, so he left a messages and then decided to ring me to find out if everything was alright, he was worried that something might have happened to Lorelai or the kids and to let her know, when I saw her, that he had rang and was waiting for her to ring him back and that he was fine and was sorry he hadn't rung her, he had lost his cell phone.

'I told him Lorelai was home, and I would bring the phone over to Lorelai, I didn't tell him anything about what we had been led to believe. About him dying.

'I left that to Lorelai. As he started to tell me a bit of his story, I slowed down to hear most of it, before I got here. He was at the edge of the river admiring the speed of the river and looking forward to the fishing, when he heard two gunshots, as he turned toward the direction of the gunshots, the large pebble under his foot shifted, he lost his balance, as he fell into the river twisted his ankle.

'When he fell in the water he must have banged his head on some stones in the shallow water and was knocked out for a brief time. When he came to, he was in the middle of the fast flowing river, feeling disoriented he swan to the nearest shore, which happened to be on the wrong side, from where he camped.

'He worked out that he was at the wrong side of the river but he decided not to swim back across the river not only because of his sprained ankle but also because was exhausted and didn't want to get caught in the strong current so he stayed on his side of the river.

'With no cell phone, to call for help, he kept walking with a sprained ankle through the forest hoping to pick up a trail and get to civilisation. He was worried that Lorelai would be frantic because he hadn't call as he had promised.

'I didn't say anything to him, about how frantic she really was. I left that to her to tell him. His at the ranger station at the moment with a sprained ankle.'

Conversations started everywhere. Many people started calling other to spread the good news.

They were all relieved that Luke was alive. They were relieved for Lorelai and the kids, but many, also for themselves, because Luke had been a secret benefactor in their lives and their families' lives. Most had a secret which was unknown to others, because over the years when Luke had helped them, he had asked them not to tell anyone, about his involvement, and they, with great respect for Luke had done just that. Stories' like the one regarding, Kirk and Easter eggs. One year Taylor asked kirk to hide the Easter eggs all around the park, not all the Easter eggs had been found and over time the ones still hidden had gone rotten and stank out the park and the neighbourhood. Everybody was upset with Kirk, especially Taylor. Kirk tried to find the smelly eggs but to no avail, he couldn't where he had hidden them all. That night Luke found the rotten Easter eggs and gave them to an exhausted Kirk, laying on the footpath in the park and told Kirk. 'Tell Taylor that, you found them.'

Even Taylor was relieved and happy, even though he and Luke had always had and still have their difference he secretly like the interjection and the arguing that Luke brought to council meetings and to other occasions. He loved that Lorelai was always ready to help in the community and also make light of any situation, she was the life of any gathering and he didn't want to think of how this horrible tragedy would have changed her. Like Rory before them he loved Lorelai's and Luke's children they were a breath of fresh air in his otherwise lonely existence, although he was busy with all his business and council commitments, he was always happy for family type of interaction, he didn't want that to change.

He knew that Luke's death would have a big impact not only on his family and friends but to the town as well. When news came in about Luke being alive and well and would be picked up soon, he didn't lose a moment to call people and organize a welcome back party for Luke in the park, with all the trimmings.

Rory wanted to go to her mother when she went upstairs, with the phone glued to her ear listening to Luke, but she decided to give them time before she went up to share the relief and happiness. She looked around and spotted Jess, while listening to Babette's recount she made her way to Jess, when she got there they just embrace, without a word, letting the utter grief of last night and today fade and have it replaced with bliss, as they listened to Babette. Soon after Babette finished her story, she got Jess to ran to Lane to share the good news.

Lorelai listened as Luke told her his unfortunate story, unbeknown to him hers had been much, much worse but she listened to every word with delight.

Luke conveyed his story to Lorelai 'When I heard gunshots, I spun around losing my footing and I fell into the river and hitting my head when I came to, a bit latter I was in the middle of the river. I was disoriented with a sore foot so I just swam to the closest shore which happened be at at the wrong side of the river.' It was a long story but Lorelai cherished every word of it especially after the ordeal that she had gone through since last night.

He had tried to find a trail that he could follow back to a road but with a sore ankle and a sore head along with wet clothing his progress was slow. When he was too exhausted to walk any, further he sat down and leaned against a tree for a little rest.

Due to the exhaustion, instead of just a short rest he fell asleep and woke up hearing the sound of children playing and adults laughing. It turned out that if he had walked a few more steps he would have reached the picnic ground. After a bit of commotion, he was driven to the ranger's station. He didn't ring Lorelai with one of the picnicer's cell as that would worry her and since he was soon to be re-united with his belongings and then he would have more time to explain what had happened to him. He didn't think a half an hour would make any difference.

He told the rangers location of his truck who quickly radioed the location to another ranger to check and secure the truck. As the ranger bandaged his ankle, he told ranger the whole story about hearing gunshots, falling into the river, hitting his head, etc..

As Luke was finishing his story, the ranger got a call from the ranger he had sent to check and secure Luke's truck. When he got off the phone, he told Luke that there was a problem but everything would be all right soon. He wouldn't elaborate.

It wasn't long before police arrived and asked Luke to repeat his story to them.

It turned out that at the location of Luke's incident, they had found Luke's fishing and camping gear but no truck but in it's place they found a dead body.

The body of one of the escapee. The two escapees must have an altercation and shot at one another, which were the shots that Luke had heard.

They told him that somebody would bring his belongings to the ranger's station as the site was closed to the public.

Luke asked Lorelai if her or somebody could pick him up.

Lorelai told Luke, she was going to pick him up and quickly told him the nightmare she had had. what she and everybody else had been told.

When she got off the phone to Luke she rang Rory to come upstairs. She dashed to the bathroom and started washing her face to get ready go to pick up Luke. Rory came flying into the room went to her mother, they hugged and jumped around with joy, like little schoolgirls.

Lorelai told Rory a short version of the story she would give Rory and Jess the full version on the drive up to Housatonic State Forest to pick up Luke from the ranger's station.

Rory told her mom that Jess was at Lanes. She called him and told him to come back right away as they had to pick Luke up, she'll tell him the reason when he came back.

Lorelai went with Rory and Jess to pick Luke up from the from the forest ranger's station

They embracing, exchanged hugs, kisses, more…

Before they left, the ranger said 'make sure you get a doctor to look at that ankle.'

As they drove home Luke told Rory and Jess the story of his event all the while holding on to Lorelai and her in turn hung on to him with a ferocity that said this is real I'm not dreaming.

When they got back to Stars Hollow the people were all quite, a sliver of doubt was still lingering on but as soon as they saw the car approaching a mighty roar went up and the festivities commenced.

Lorelai's parents were also there with their grandkids, the twins Paul –born a few minutes before Leah, Leah and David the youngest.

The Hospital

As Lorelai, slowly wakes up she becomes aware of her body, she feld a hand holding hers. It wasn't too familiar. She slightly, or so very slightly opened her eyes looking to see who was holding her hand. It was her mother, and next to her was her father, both sitting next to her bed. Before she was fully awake and reality set in she heard Sookie say.

'She's awake, she's alright…' Sookie was on the other side of the bed.

'Where am I? What happened?' She asked.

'You're in hospital.' said Emily.

'Yeah, Sweetie. After the police left, you tripped and hit your head on the wall, you've been unconscious ever since" said her best friend.

'After the police' she thought to herself. Lorelai felt tears swelling in her eyes as reality swept in. 'After the police came.' She thought to herself again.

She vocalised her fear 'After the police, was it all a dream, then?' and as she said those words she fell into the dark abyss.

She heard Sookie's voice then her parents voices.

'What dream?' then the voices became indistinct mumbles as she lost consciousness.

A note from the writer.

 **There's a bit more to this story, after my message.**

About two years ago (2014) my son and I watched GG from start to finish.

I wasn't very happy with the way it finished. I would have liked a "happy ever after" ending not an insinuation of "happy ever after".

I went on the internet to see if there was a movie of Gilmore Girls done after the series finished (there usually is) after all it had been 7 years since the series finished.

While searching for the movie, I came across this site. I read a few short (some very short –only a few sentences) and medium stories they were all good. I never ventured to zombie GG and other fantasies.

A few weeks later this story came into my head, I thought to myself that I could write it and paste it on this site.

I started writing it. In a few weeks it was mainly all done then I would leave it for a few weeks and read and change wording in the story to make it more flowing and clearer. The few weeks before editing it again became months and nearly a year.

I knew my story and to me it became a choir to re-read and fix it up even more (I knew that it wasn't as clear as it should be).

A few weeks ago, I heard that GG will make a few more episodes for pay TV.

That's when I decided to finish this story as good as possible and place it on Fan Fiction before the new episodes start and the story will no longer flow from the GG series.

It started with a need to have a nice ending to a lovely series has become a two year love and annoyance.

Hope you find this story interesting (a lot could have been done here and there, it could have been clearer –I'm not a writer, I'm a person of few words).

Hope that when the new episodes of Gilmore Girls are filmed it will make a nice ending to a lovely TV series.

 **On with the rest of the story.**

As the doctor leaves Lorelai's room he encounters Luke with his kids. 'Good news Mr. Dan.. Luke your wife woke up out of the coma for a minute and slip back in but the signs are good. She should probably will be back to normal soon. We'll just have to wait.'

'Thank you doctor' said a very happy Luke as he went through the doors. The kids had gone straight in while he was talking to the doctor, they were touching either their mother's arm or hair while their grandmother was telling them the good news. As soon as Luke entered the room. Sookie said.'Luke. She woke up. She's going to be alright. She is, isn't she? What did the doctor sa..'

'Don't be silly Sookie of course everything is alright' said Emily, very firmly.

'Now, now, Emily. She's just like the rest of us, worried, it's been a long night.' said Richard.

Luke answered Sookie, while he took and held Lorelai's hand. 'The doctor said, as he probably already told you, that Lorelai will be up and about before we know it.' They all went quite praying that she would recover with no permanent damage.

As if Luke's touch and voice was a trigger, Lorelai started coming out of the coma. As she was regaining consciousness, thoughts of the funeral raced through her mind.

She could feel a familiar hand holding hers, she didn't want to open her eyes and destroy this dream but then she realized she could also feel the touch of her children's hands on hers arms, she quickly opened her eyes to see Luke looking lovingly at her. 'Luke! You're alright?' she wanted to reach up and kiss him but she had no strength in her. 'The police? It, wasn't a dream, I'm confused.'

'The police?' he realise what her confusion could be, she was disoriented by the coma.

Luke continued 'The police came the first time and gave you the bad news, it turned out they were wrong and I was OK. We had a big "welcome back" party in the park. Do you remember?' When she nodded, he went on.

'Then a few days later they came back.' He paused to see if anything that he was saying was helping.

'You don't remember?' But he continued before she could answer 'The police came by to return what was left of my licence, ID, credit cards and any other property that hadn't been destroyed by the fire.' Lorelai was starting to recall the event.

'They told us.' Luke was saying. 'About what they had pieced together about the event, about my truck being stolen and what happened next'.

Luke went on. All the while Lorelai was recalling more and more of the incident.

Lorelai's memory came flooding back. 'Three prisoners were being transferred to New York via the Millerton Rd.' she recalled the police officer saying. 'When they escaped, one had been recaptured shortly after, near Mt Washington State Forest. The other two had stolen a car, which happened to belong to the owner of a gun shop. It had three guns and a rifle in it. They kept the guns but left the rifle. The car was found later, abandoned just off the White Hollow Rd. only a few hundred yards from the Housatonic State Forest. They must have been walking through the state forest when they came across Mr Danes' truck. From what we can gather, from the little we been able to get from the injured prisoner that was capture not far from where the truck was stolen, a disagreement broke out between the two regarding which way to go from there. The prisoner that stole the truck must been closer to the truck and shot the other, hit him in the stomach, as the other went down he shot his gun but missed and the bullet somehow nicked the fuel line, hence the leaking of fuel that was observed by forensic team. You already know what happened next. He tried to overtake and to avoid the coming car swerved back into his lane to soon and hit the petrol taker on the front bumper bar causing the chaos.' Lorelai remember all that and more and that when they escorted the police out she tripped and started to fall.

'I remember it all. I even remember tripping.' Stated Lorelai, as she reached up and touch Luke's face. She thought to herself 'Thank God, Luke being alright wasn't a dream, like I had assumed.' She smiled as she reached out to hold and touch her kids and looking around at all her family and friends.

 **The End.**


End file.
